In Memoriam
by Lady Liz
Summary: An original missing sceene by me! from Hero's Pt.2


In Memoriam  
  
A Stargate Missing Scene By Liz  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Janet and Cassandra Frasier, George Hammond Jack O'Neill or Teal'c. I am in no way affiliated with MGM, Gekko Film Corp. or any other of Stargate's SG-1's subsidiaries and am not looking to profit from this story.  
  
Authors Note: This is a originally conceived *by me* Missing scene from "Hero's PT2" If you have not seen this episode then I would advise against reading it, as it contains spoilers.  
  
Samantha Cater's voice trailed off into silence as she finished her speech. A hush lumned over the gateroom as it's inhabitants stared intently on the stargate behind her, no one daring to look at anyone else or speak. Sam was glad it was over, as this eulogy for Janet, one of her best and most loyal friends had to be hands down the hardest thing she'd ever done. She mentally thanked Teal'c again for his beautiful words, as try as she might, she hadn't been able to put down on paper anything that could come close to describing the depth of love and compassion that was Janet Frasier. In the end she'd just read the names of all who's lives Janet had saved, it was as humble and fitting of a tribute as she could make. Sam was glad she hadn't cried, but then again, she really couldn't, her eyes were dry. Over the last few days she'd cried long and often, far more then she had in a good long while, and while crying was a release, it didn't help the hollow feeling in her stomach much. Sam was supposed to be used to death, being in the military and especially being a part of the SGC she encountered it on a regular basis but somehow she'd never gotten to where she could desensitize herself from death. Usually she prided herself on being able to feel, but not today. She missed Janet, they all did. It was just so unexpected. She was a Dr. a healer, not a soldier. She was the one you came to when you had a hurt and somehow her smile and the soft reassurance in her voice even when she had no idea what she was up against was a comfort. And now that comfort was gone, and the whole of the SGC was feeling it's loss.  
  
Sam shook her head slightly and cleared her throat in preparation of her closing statement. Suddenly their was a muffled voice.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
From deep within the sea of somber blacks and dress blues a figure in white appeared. Cassandra Frasier gingerly made her way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"May I speak??"  
  
Softly serene Cassie waited. Her eyes were level and her white dress fell around her in grace full folds, from the base of her neck to the top of her feet, which were bare. Her long hair flowed freely down her back in mass of bright auburn waves. In her hand was a small envelope, which she carresed absently with her thumb as she waited. Sam looked at General Hammond for conformation and after a time he slowly nodded.   
  
Cassie made her way resolutely up the ramp and Sam was struck again by her composure. Cassie had always been a mature child ever since they'd found her, the only living survivor on P8X987. Now at 18 she was such an intricate mixture of innocence and maturity, and was a source of continual wonder to Sam. Cassie looked to her right and left and smiled at each of the members of SG-1 and General Hammond as she passed. When she reached the pulpit she grasped Sam's hand warmly and gave a small nod. Sam couldn't speak, she mearly nodded in turn and made her way to stand between Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
"Thank you Major Carter, for those lovely words." She began. Her voice was soft and even though she and Janet did not share any biology, it carried that same kind of reassurance, and Sam couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You've heard much today about Janet Frasier. About her skill as a physician, the depth of her compassion and the great respect with which she regarded all life. I heard someone describe her in the hall today as a "humanitarian" and though I only half know what that is, I'm sure she fits the bill." Cassie paused for a moment and looked at her hands before continuing.  
  
"I'd like to tell you a little more." She absent mindedly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked over the people in front of her."  
  
"Janet Frasier was...IS my mother." She said softly.  
  
"I was a refugee when I came to this planet, all my people had been destroyed and She took me into her home, into her life, and most importantly into her heart."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I know I gave her hell, I'm a teenager...we do that right?" A muffled laugh filtered through the room and Jack grinned.  
  
"But even when we were at odds I never doubted how much she loved me, or that all her worry was because she wanted what was best for me. Her love gave me a security I had never known before." Cassie paused and glanced backward at the stargate.  
  
"Not in any place. We may not have been of flesh and blood but Janet Frasier was, is, and will always be my mother, and I feel so...blessed to have had the opportunity of having her be a part of my life. I will always love her, as will many of you."  
  
She held up the envelope for all to see.  
  
"I was going through her things last night, in preparation for today. I knew that I wanted to say something and I was trying to get a feel for her person. I found this letter she had written a few months ago and I'd like to share it with you. My Dear Friends,"  
  
She began and paused to clear her throat. Sam's eyes formally thought to be dry welled up again at the thought of Cassies courage in standing their, and she had to fight to remain composed. Jack, who's hands were crossed behind his back placed one of his fingers at the base of her spine in reassurance.  
  
"If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. I don't know how, when or why I've gone, but even now I know that it will have been the right time for me. I just wanted to say a few things to some of those who have been a great part of my life, please don't be upset if this runs on to long, you know how I can get"  
  
Cassie chuckled and a laugh ran through the ranks again.  
  
"General Hammond," She started once silence had fallen.  
  
I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful superior. I know the requirements of this base are great, and you've had to make some sacrifices. You bear your responsibilities with an ageless grace that I so admire, and everyone can tell how much you love your job, and how much you care for your people. I'm so glad to be able to call myself one of them. Beyond work you are one of the most caring men I know, so steadfast and sure. It is a great comfort to me to know that I can always count on you in a clinche, as you're support has helped to get me through some very rough patches over the years. I love you very much."  
  
General Hammond's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Cassie laughed out loud. "Don't worry George, she ends each paragraph with "I love you very much"!" The General grinned but his eyes were misty.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill" Cassie continued.  
  
"Thank you so much for all the years of laughter!! The comedy with which you bear yourself has always been a blessing to me. When things were at their absolute worsts, your candid "Jack-isms" always made me smile, and kept me grounded. Thank you so much for all of the time and energy you've devoted to Cassie, because of you she has a razor sharp wit and a relaxed sense of self that is very encouraging. I'm so glad you've been a part of my life and I love you very much."  
  
Cassie smiled at Jack which he attempted to return but his lips quavered and he failed.  
  
"Teal'c,"  
  
She went on  
  
"Of all those mentioned in this letter you were the one for whom it took me the longest to get to know. Breaking into your circle has been an uphill battle, but one that I think I can say with confidence that I have won. I feel very blessed to have you in my life. You are so full of emotion, and such great depth, and in a pinch I am always more assured by the calmness with which you bare yourself. You have wiseness that can only come with age and I am so proud to call you friend. I love you very much."  
  
Teal'c blinked and then slowly nodded.  
  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson,"  
  
Cassie looked over and met Daniel's quavering gaze.  
  
"I know that I am speaking not only for myself when I say that I am SO glad that you're home! I have missed you so very much. You always impress me with the depth of your compassion, how you'd give the shirt off your back if you thought it would benefit someone else. You are the most selfless, most caring person I have ever known, and words cannot express how deeply I mourned when you were gone. You've made a great impact on Cassie as well, she's growing up to be a very level headed responsible person because of you. I want to thank you for all the times you've spent with us. The trips, the picnics, the quiet dinners, where you always give a hundred and ten percent. I know you feel like you owe me in someway, though you've never actually said as much. But I'm humbled just being in your life and I am so, so glad that you're once again in mine. I love you very much."  
  
Daniel opened and closed his mouth several times but no words came out. Numbed by this posthumous display of affection he was unable to return Cassie's smile.  
  
"And finally, Major Samantha Carter,"  
  
For the first time during her speech Cassie's voice cracked a tiny bit, and a tear made it's way down Sam's cheek.  
  
"My Best friend, my sister....my guardian angel. How can I possibly in this tiny letter tell you how much you mean to me? Thank you so much for all you've done. It was you who brought Cassie who is the glory of my days into my life. You are the greatest person I have ever been privileged to know. I've never had very many close friends, and no one whom I'd ever call best, but you are, and will always be my very best friend. I love you so much, you have so many amazing qualities. You are my rock when things are tough, you're my funny bone when things get to serious, and you're the most constant thing in my life. Without you're friendship I don't know how I would have survived some of the things that we've been through together and I know in my heart that no matter what you will always be their for me, and for Cassie. You've been such a wonderful role model for her, because of you she is a self aware, self reliant amazing young woman, and I would never have made it through her teenage years without you. I love you I love you I LUV you Sam, and know wherever I am, I'm missing you terribly."  
  
Tears were streaming down Sam's face and Cassie deliberately didn't look at her, as her own emotions were too near the surface.  
  
"So that's it, that's my feelings for you all. I'm sorry to have made you suffer through this long winded and ultimately boring recount of my affections, but I wanted to make sure that if for some reason I was gone from you, that you would never doubt the impact all of you have had on my life. I am so proud to be a part of the SGC, and to call each of you my friends. I love you all so much.  
  
Very Very Fondly,  
  
Janet Frasier"  
  
"There is also a bit about Jonas Quinn, but as he's not here I chose not to read it. You can send it to him if you'd like, though I would like to keep the letter, as their are some private thoughts for me in it as well."  
  
General Hammond Nodded as he made his way to stand beside her.  
  
"That was beautiful Cassie, thank you for sharing it with us. Now-"  
  
"Um.. George? If it is ok their....there is just one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please...um...dial the gate?"  
  
General Hammond raised and eyebrow and Sam quickly brushed her tears away.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It doesn't matter the destination, I know you're going to send that wreath through but their is something I need to do...Something Mum had asked me .....if she should ever...well...if today ever happened."  
  
General Hammond paused and looked at her. In the back of his mind his military upbringing was telling him to be cautious as he didn't' know what she had planned, but his heart was telling him to trust her. Even though Janet was only her adopted mother, George was surprised at just how much like her Cassie had become. It was almost as if a part of Janet was still in the room, and he nodded in agreement."  
  
After clearing away the pulpit and the wreaths General Hammond had the tech's dial up MX2956, a moon that had always interested Janet. They had the ceremonious folding of the flag, which was presented to Jack, and then Daniel and Sam each grasping a side of the wreath sent it through the gate. Cassie came to stand between them.   
  
"Please, stay here"   
  
She whispered as she turned to face the group.  
  
She reached into the collar of her dress and pulled out a small vile on a chain that contained red liquid.  
  
"When I was first adjusting to living here and was attending school for the first time, we did this study on the meaning of blood to our culture and the history of it's significance. We talked about blood oaths and stuff and it confused me, because we had never had that kind of meaning back on my planet. Mum really made it clear to me when she told me that drawn blood was used a lot to solidify bonds, because a person's blood was part of their essence. She'd drawn a bit of her own blood and given it to me, so that were ever I was I would always have a part of her with me. This always gave me comfort."  
  
Very gently she unscrewed the vials lid.  
  
"I don't need it anymore though, because she is still always with me"  
  
Cassie touched her heart.  
  
"Here. She asked that I return her blood to the stargate, so it would always contain her essence."  
  
Cassie turned then to the gate and put her hand slightly into it. She moved her hand upside down and poured the blood into the event horizon.  
  
For a split second nothing happened, but then the horizon frizzed, as if losing integrity. Cassie quickly withdrew her hand and everyone stared. At the very edge of the event horizon where it would seem to touch the gate, below the point of origin symbol for earth a small purple line appeared. It spread and grew until the very outward edge of the entire horizon glowed a deep and viberant purple. Then very unceremoniously the gate shut off and Cassie turned once more.  
  
"Just as Janet has forever altered our lives, now too has she altered the stargate. From now on that purple ring will appear in the horizon, a visible reminder that her essence will always be with us. Thank you."  
  
Cassie Sam and Daniel made their way down the ramp and their was much hugging crying and un-military like displays of affection all around. Cassie Hugged them all in turn and then reaching out put one of her hands in Sam's and the other in Daniel's.   
  
"I'm ready to go home now."  
  
Sam and Daniel both smiled and hand in hand the three of them made their way out of the gate room and down the hall toward the elevator.  
  
They didn't see Janet as she stood at the ready room window. They didn't note the smile on her face as she was assured that all the important people in her life were going to be ok, nor did they notice her sad wave and she dissolved from view. But they felt the presence of her love and were glad. They knew she was happy, content and they would be too.  
  
Someday.  
  
The End  
  
*We Miss You Janet!!* 


End file.
